1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network analytics. More specifically, the disclosure relates to computer-implemented processes for the collection, analysis, and presentation of network data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods of collecting and analyzing network data are known in the art. For large networks with significant traffic between many nodes spread over many connections, such as the Internet, it is difficult or impossible to obtain complete information about the traffic exchanged on the network. As such, some web analytics systems attempt to obtain or compute representative network data and to analyze network data to draw conclusions about network characteristics, such as traffic patterns. Further improvement in the art of collecting and analyzing network data is desirable. For example, improved methods are desirable for analyzing network content, and for analyzing data reflective of the behaviors and attributes of users who access such content, to identify characteristics of particular network resources or sites, such as websites.